The Hidden One
by LuckyMeStuckWithYou
Summary: Upon the rubble of the former Potter family house, Sirius Black gave up the fight for his godson with ease. In fact, he insisted that Hagrid should take him, but for reasons unknown to everyone but himself and the newly deceased Potter couple. Yet we all know secrets can't be kept hidden; at some point, they all get revealed. AU.


******Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J.K Rowling does. **

* * *

The cold, midnight air ruffled the leaves, causing them to dance. Sirius Orion Black, the rebellious, mischievous best friend of the now deceased James Potter, stood among the debris; the remains of his best friend's house.

"Damn it," he swore, running his hand through his hair. "Damn it all."

It had been his idea. It had been his plan. It had been their demise. Sighing, he picked up little Harry Potter, cradling the sleeping boy in his arms. In one night, his godson had lost everything. In one night, his godson became a legend. In one night, his godson was, well...screwed. In Sirius' mind, anyways.

"Sirius? Sirius Black? Well, I'll be damned, is that you?" A strangely familiar voice asked the man, causing him to turn. There, standing among the same debris as he was, was Hagrid: Hogwarts' gamekeeper.

"Hello, Hagrid," his voice came out hoarse. Damn it, Hagrid could now tell he'd been crying.

"Hello, Sirius." The giant was sympathetic; Sirius had, of course, just lost his best friend. Even the manliest of men couldn't be stone-like to such a tragedy. However, Hagrid was here with a goal in mind. A goal set by Professor Dumbledore himself. A goal he needed to accomplish.

"Ah," he started, glancing pointedly at the baby boy in Sirius' arms. "I see you're holding little Harry over there. Er, m'boy, I know you're his godfather and all, but Dumbledore wants the boy."

"He does, does he?" Sirius muttered to himself, gazing down at his godson's little face with remorse and guilt. This wasn't going to be easy. "Alright, then. Can't go against the man himself. Take him, Hagrid. Oh, take my motorcycle, too. I won't need it where I'm going."

The giant was surprised; no resistance? That was new, especially for the infamous, or just plain famous, troublemaker. And he was giving up his motorcycle? Hagrid knew there was probably something wrong, he could feel it, but nonetheless, he didn't question the former Hogwarts student. Nodding, he took the baby from Sirius' arms and clambered onto the over-sized bike, motioning at the man one last time.

Sirius watched, somewhat mournfully, as Hagrid rode his bike away. He was, however, completely mourning the loss of his godson. "It had to be done," he told himself grimly, before turning back to kneel down in the debris, picking up the bundle that was his leather jacket. Unfolding it, he smiled gently down at the female face gazing back at him; the very same female face nobody knew existed. In a sense, she could say she was Harry's counterpart; they were, in fact, twins.

"And why aren't you asleep?" He cooed, knowing there was nobody listening to him. With his goddaughter, it never mattered. She blubbered, giggling, before reaching up and yanking on his hair.

"Hey, ouch," he grumbled mockingly, tugging his hair out of her grasp. "C'mon, we gotta get going before the officials come down on us. They're probably looking for me as we speak."

He knew it was true; the world thought he had been their secret-keeper. Of course, he wasn't; he would've taken their secret to the grave. It was that scumbag Pettigrew that sold them out.

Gently, he slid his goddaughter's body into the crook of his left arm, moving around the rubble with the other. After shifting quite a bit around, he found what he was looking for; James' invisibility cloak. Sighing in relief, he threw it onto his shoulders, pulling up the hood and making sure both he and his baby girl were covered.

"I'll keep you safe," he whispered to her softly, fingering her hair. "I promised your parents I would, after all..."

Together, Sirius Orion Black and Hailie Marie Potter vanished into the night, cloaked to the point of invisibility. They wouldn't be found.

_13 Years Later..._

"Sirius!" I cried, running down the stairs. I had spent a couple minutes combing out my midnight-black curls. I loved my hair; they were loose curls that came down to the middle of my back. My naturally tanned skin complimented my hair, and I had emerald-green irises that went well with my angular nose and full, pink lips. I was an alright height for my age, ranging in the middle of my class. Long legs, a slim body...I didn't have to try; I had fast metabolism.

"In the kitchen!" I heard my godfather yell back. Giggling to myself, I hopped into the kitchen, to come to a rather...'normal' sight: my godfather was on fire, as was the kitchen.

Okay, he or the kitchen wasn't really on fire...but his clothes and hair were singed. There was a bunch of charred dishes and pots in the sink, still smoking, and there was smoke everywhere.

"Sirius." I reprimanded, glaring at him mockingly as I watched into the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing, touching the stove? You know you're gonna kill yourself..."

"I'm a wizard, Hail-storm," he huffed indignantly, using his nickname for me. "I can handle myself."

"Explain the mess and your hair and clothes then, please." I smirked, gesturing around.

"Shut up." Sirius muttered back, defeated. I laughed, before watching him clean himself, and the kitchen, up with his wand. "Anyways," he continued. "I...well, guess what?"

"What?"

"Your letter from Hogwarts came today." Sirius grinned, handing me the official-looking letter. I squealed, completely thrown off. "Happy Birthday, Hailie!"

"You...but...I..." I stuttered, shocked. "You said I couldn't go because of who I am."

"I did," he nodded. "BUT I pulled some strings and now, you're registered as Hannah Burgh. Orphan."

"So..." I muttered, amazed. "I can go? Finally?"

By finally, I meant...I was sorta home-schooled. Being the unknown Potter, I didn't get a letter to Hogwarts. I was heart-broken at first, but then Sirius disguised us and got me a wand and started teaching me what he knew. It was better than nothing, I guess, but now...2 years later, I could finally go to the legendary Hogwarts!

"Wait." I started, nervous. "That means...my brother and his grade are in their third year this time 'round, right?"

Sirius nodded in confirmation, giving me a soft smile. "You'll do fine, I promise."

I tilted my head to a side, nodding slowly. "When do I start?"

"Soon," he started moving around the kitchen again, and I opened the fridge up, pulling out the milk and the eggs. "Which is why we gotta go to Diagon's Alley again for your books and stuff."

I grabbed a fresh frying pan, slipped it onto the stove, and turned the stove on, cracking the eggs and letting the insides fall into the pan. "Alright."

"Hail-storm, I gotta warn ya." Sirius told me. "You're...you're gonna see your brother for sure. You'll see it in the letter, you've been placed in Gryffindor."

I felt the air leave me; I was going to meet my brother?

"So, you've gotta keep your cool," he continued. "I say that when he, or people, ask you about the resemblance, shrug it off and say you don't know. Don't let on to anything, alright?"

I nodded, knowing I couldn't let on to anything. "What about Dumbledore?"

Sirius paused for a second, and I knew he was thinking of all the 'what if' scenarios. "I guess...if he sees it, just tell him. Don't tell him about where we live, though, please."

"Alright. So, are we going to Diagon's Alley today?" I asked, flipping the eggs over.

"Yup, so get ready after breakfast." Sirius told me. "By the way, if anybody asks, I'm going to be your uncle Bob."

I snorted into my milk as I placed the plates of eggs onto the table. "Bob? How original."

"Shut up and eat your eggs, young lady."

"Keep your pants on, Gramps." I smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Ou la la? :D Anyways, YES I SKIPPED YEARS 1 AND 2. SHH. Things'll be interesting, I promise. :) Anyways, review to keep me going? Yes? No? Should I continue?**


End file.
